Naoko Watanabe
Naoko Watanabe (渡辺菜生子, born on November 21, 1959 in Suginami, Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Aoni Production. She is famous for doing Chi-Chi and Puar in the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *10 Little Gall Force (OVA) – Catty *Adventures of Little El Cid – Louis & Rui *Ai Yori Aoshi – Akiko Nakazawa (Ep. 18) *Aku Daisakusen Srungle – Roana (Ep. 34) *Aoki Hono (OVA) – Additional Voice *Bakuso Kyodai Let's & Go!! WGP – Ton *Barefoot Gen (movie) – Additional Voice *Bosco Daiboken – Rabi *Chibi Maruko chan – Tama Honami *Chibi Maruko chan Season 2 – Tamae Honami *City Hunter – Yuuko Kataoka (Ep. 15) *Dangaioh – Mido (Ep. 3) *Dr. Slump – Fox *Dragon Ball – Puar, Sno, Mint (Ep. 131 & 132) & Pudding (Ep. 128) *Dragon Ball Z – Puar & Chi-Chi (Ep. 88 to 291) *Dragon Ball GT – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Super – Chi-Chi & Puar *Gegege no Kitaro (1985 version) – Additional Voice *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Aya (Ep. 3) *Go Q Choji Ikkiman – Hiroko Tenma *Goku no Kotsu Anzen (special) – Puar & Snow *Hai Step Jun – Mako *Happy ComeCome (movie) – Additional Voice *Haré+Guu – Guu *Haré+Guu Deluxe (OVA) – Guu *Himitsu no Akko chan Season 2 – Shippona *Himitsu no Akko chan Umi da! Obake da!! Natsu Matsuri (movie) – Shippona *Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli – Linda *Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Final (OVA) – Guu *Kamen Rider SD (OVA) – Michelle *Karura Mau (OVA) – Ogura Mifuyu *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple – Tanimoto's Step Mother (Ep. 32) *Kennosuke sama (movie) – Oden *Kinnikuman – College Girl A (Ep. 6) & Girl B (Ep. 2) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka – Mamekoro (1st Voice) *Knight Hunters – Mie Yamada (Ep. 2) *Leda The Fantastic Adventure of Yohko (OVA) – Omuka *A Little Princess Sara – Lotty *Lomien Man – Menma (Ep. 1) & Young Paigumian (Ep. 7) *Mahotsukai Sally (1989 version) – Rumi *MAPS (OVA 1987) – Tsukime *Marmalade Boy – Chris *Mashin Eiyuden Wataru 2 – Princess Puripuri *Miimu Iro Iro Yume no Tabi – Additional Voice *Morizo and Kiccoro – Additional Voice *One Piece Film Gold (movie) – Tenpo *Phantom Quest Corp. (OVA) – Suimei *Pollyanna – Jamie & Jennie Whittier (née Harrington) *Rainbow Across the Pacific (OVA) – Gyokuren *Rhea Gall Force (OVA) – the narrator *Saint Seiya – Miho & Young Fenrir (Ep. 79 & 80) *Saint Seiya Evil Goddess Eris (movie) – Miho *The Samurai (OVA) – Ayako Chimatsuri *Sans Famille – Catlin (Ep. 3) *Scramble Wars (OVA) – Catty *Shōnan Bakusōzoku – Nagisa Nonomura (Ep. 2) *Soreike! Anpanman – Additional Voice *Space Sagittarius – Additional Voice *Stitch! Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi – Dark End (Ep. 28 & 29) *Stop! Hibari kun – Suzume's classmate A (Ep. 9) *Tongari Boshi no Memoru (movie) – Memoru *Tongari Boshi no Memoru – Memoru *Tongari Boshi no Memoru Marielle no Hosekibako (OVA) – Memoru *Touch – Miho Kashiwaba *Transformers Zone (OVA) – Akira Serikawa *Trapp Ikka Monogatari – Agathe *Umezu Kazuo no Noroi (OVA) – Additional Voice *Vampire Princess Miyu (OVA) – Miyu *Xanadu Dragonslayer Densetsu (OVA) – Yuu Li *Yosei O (OVA) – Sylphide *Yume Senshi Wingman – Miku Anime Films *'Dragon Ball movie 1' – Puar *Dragon Ball movie 2 – Puar *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Puar *Dragon Ball movie 4 – Puar & Colonel Violet *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Puar *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Chi-Chi, Marron & Puar *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Chi-Chi & Future Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin (OVA) – Chi-Chi *Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (OVA) – Chi-Chi *Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (ONA) – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z, One Piece & Toriko Special – Chi-Chi *Eiga Chibi Maruko chan Italia kara Kita Shonen (movie) – Tama chan *Fight! Iczer One (OVA) – Sayoko *Gall Force Eternal Story (movie) – Catty *Gall Force 2 Destruction (OVA) – Catty Nebulart *Gall Force 3 Stardust War (OVA) – Catty *Gall Force Earth Chapter (OVA) – Catty Nebulart *Gall Force New Era (OVA) – Catty Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Puar *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 – Puar *Dragon Ball Fusions – Gine *Dragon Ball Origins – Chi-Chi & Puar *Snow – Meiko Tachibana *Super Dragon Ball Z – Chi-Chi *Tales of Destiny – Chelsea Torn *Ys Book I and II – Feena Quotes Knownable Roles *'Puar' in Dragon Ball *'Chi-Chi' in DBZ Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her hobbies are '''Aerobics dance & Marimba. *Her star sign is a Sagittarius. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES